It is old to provide various types of subsurface safety valves in the production tubing of an oil and/or gas well to shut off fluid flow under emergency conditions. The flowlines leading from the well site which transport the produced well fluids to other locations do not usually include safety valves. However, in the event of damage to the well rig, the flowlines as well as the production lines may be broken. In this event, the accumulated production fluids in the flowline may escape contributing to pollution as well as to any fire or explosion which may occur. Furthermore, conventional safety valves which are used in production tubing are not suitable for setting and retrieving from flowlines which are generally smooth walled pipelines which unlike production tubing do not include landing nipples.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for setting or pulling a subsurface tool from a conduit, and is particularly adapted to set and pull a safety valve from a flowline.